No More Secrecy
by PPLyra
Summary: "If I tell her to stop lovey-doveying me out here in public, she'll probably stand up on the table and do a speech about it... Uhh... So, it's not the best idea to do." (Contains Xellos/Filia as well)


_**Notes:**__ By golly-gosh, this is a total random One-shot xD I ended up writing this instead of the idea I was supposed to write for a One-Shot and story takes place between episode S-Try 10 and 11.__There's also a bit of Xellos/Filia in this, nya~_

* * *

It was bright and early in the morning as I stepped outside a cave that we spent the night in. The early birds chirpped softly in the trees and in the sky as I made my way at the grass just outside the cave. I passed a small bush on the way before I leaned myself against a tree. The sun wasn't completely up, it was still dawn. Cold air was making my skin shiver, but I didn't mind. It has been days that the sun was frying us while we traveled. I suddenly yawned, but I'm not tired. My head wasn't used to early get ups. I crawled at the river that was in front of me. The running water from a small waterfall was making splashing sounds as it hit the boulders around it. I removed my gloves and placed my hands in the water... Ooh! It's warm! I splashed my face with the water and it made me wake up! Ah, so refreshing! I wiped my eyes with my fingers, then cup the water to sip on it. Wow, it tasted so clean, so I drank more, then sat back on my butt, wiping my face with my cape.

I then put my gloves back on and grabbed a couple of stones and pebbles near me before I scooted back to lean against the tree again. I threw the pebbles and stones across the river. Some of them sank and some bounced on the waves. I then heard rustling sound of leaves around me and I turned around and saw Amelia. "Good morning, Miss Lina," she cheerfully said, then sitting herself next to me and leaned her head on my lap, facing the river in front.

"Good morning, Princess," I greeted as I looked at her resting body and placed the stones aside and removed my gloves to fondle her hair. I ran my fingers through her hair over and over. Often my fingers get tangled, but she's okay with it.

Amelia and I have a secret. Not even Xellos knew what it was. We've been secretly hiding our love to Zelgadis, Gourry, Xellos and Filia. It has been about two weeks. Yes, quite a short time, but we truly love each other. Both Gourry and Zelgadis might be upset over this because we know that they like us, but... there was no way I can let Amelia go, she'll be pissed. I gave her my word of honour that I won't break that promise.

Amelia turned her whole body to fully face me. "I love you," she whispered, just for me to hear. I just smiled at her and gave her a peck on her forehead. She blushed from my wet touch on her skin.

It was really obvious that she loved me back. I placed my hand on her face and rubbed her blushing cheek with my finger. "I love you, too," I whispered back. She placed her hands over mine and she closed her eyes and smiled wider.

I just made her happy by just touching her. Wow. She was never the one I was hoping to spend my future with when I was growing up. I've always thought it would be some man who was chunky and muscular that we'll have kids that I'd teach _Dragon Slave_ to protect themselves, but then again, it's not a great idea to teach little kids such a powerful spell. Who knows, they could end up destroying a whole city just like I do... Eesh. I better lay off that spell until they're old enough to know what it's good for... If I ever have kids, but never in my lifetime that it was the Seyruun Princess that fell for me. Someone who was royalty, someone who truly cares for me for who I am, even though I've killed a lot of bandits and stolen treasures. Not in a billion years that I'd guess it.

Bunch of footsteps nearby interrupted my thoughts. Amelia swiftly sat up in a flash as I put my gloves my back on. "There you two are!" said Filia, popping her head from the bushes near us. "I thought you two left me with the other guys." She lifted her skirt upwards, took out her mace and pointed it directly at Amelia's nose.

"Uh... Uhh... Miss Filia... It's not nice to poke that thing at people early in the mornings!" Amelia said, sounding so scared. Filia shot her a weird chagrin look before heading back out. "Phew... Let's go back to the others, Miss Lina," she said, offering her hand out to me and I grabbed it and she helped me get back on my feet.

Once we got back to the camp, the other four were waiting patiently. Gourry was walking around in the same spot, Zelgadis was just standing there with his arms crossed, Xellos was giving Filia his normal looks while she was drinking her tea. "So, Filia, where to?" I asked.

She put her tea set away and she scratched her head. "The magic vessels from Alto and Baritone have been destroyed, so there's nothing else we can do here. Let's just keep going to look for those five dark star weapons," she said.

"Alright," I said, then I looked at Amelia beside me, "but first, breakfast!"

"Miss Lina! I'm running out of money!" Filia snapped.

"Well, better ask your elder for an early allowance," I shot back at Filia and she look really pissed, so I turned around on my heel and walked ahead of everyone.

Amelia then catched up to me and said, "Miss Lina, wait up." She walked beside me while we walked. A few moments later, we made it to a big city. There weren't a lot of people there, but the restaurants were already open. I made my way to the nearest one and the others followed. Filia went and to ordered some breakfast cuisine with Xellos while the four of us waited patiently at the signed table.

Amelia went and sat next to me... closer than she usually sits next to me. I looked at her and whispered, "Amelia!" she turned to look at me, "don't sit _that_ close to me! Or else the others will find out!"

"Chill out, Miss Lina!" she replied back. "Don't worry..." She then moved her face closer to mine and planted a kiss on my cheek. I blushed like mad. I turned to see Gourry and Zel... Phew, they didn't noticed. I looked at her again and she was smiling at me. Geez, this was getting serious! But if I tell her to stop lovey-doveying me out here in public, she'll probably stand up on the table and do a speech about it... Uhh... So, it's not the best idea to do. "Miss Lina, something bothering you?" she asked.

"Nuh-No, I'm just hungry..." By the time the breakfast came at our table, I was getting grumpy. Luckily the food came in time before I'd _Dragon Slave_ the whole town again. "Mmm... Delicious!" I exclaimed, digging in the food.

"You know something," said Zelgadis. "Why are you two always sticking together?" I looked up, making the shrimp that was beside my lip to slide downwards back to my plate and saw his glace at me and Amelia.

Amelia scratched her head and then turned to face me, giving me a hint that I was the one who was supposed to answer. "Uhh... Girls are like this... They look out for one another..." I said.

"Yeah, explain to us _why_ I saw you and Amelia hugging all night yesterday inside the cave..."

"I... We... Ehm..."

"You know what? Never mind, I don't want to hear it," he interrupted. "You guys are going out, right?" I froze for a moment like I've been shot by _Freeze Arrow_ all over my body. I just stared at him for almost a minute without closing my eyes. "Hah. I knew it!"

I bolted suddenly and made my way out of the restaurant, but grabbing a piece of meatball to shove it inside my mouth before leaving. "Miss... Lina..." Amelia said.

"I need some time alone," I said.

"Then, I'll come wit' you!" suggested Filia. I turned around and watched her give Xellos some money for him to pay for the food. Once we walked out of the restaurant, we just kept walking and walking away. It has been an hour of walking that my thighs felt like rocks. They were throbbing in pain when Filia and I started to walk up a bumpy, grassy hill. She wasn't complaining, she just kept following me. A drip of sweat slid across between my cheek and my nose and I just used my glove to wipe it off. Once we reached the top of the hill, I lazily sit on the grass and I swallowed hard, knowing I have a dy throat. Filia sat beside me. "We've been walking for a while and you haven't said a word, Miss Lina," she said, very worried.

"I'm sorry that I was quiet..." I mumbled.

"It's alright and about Mister Zelgadis... Was that true about you and... Miss Amelia?" I turned to look at her and I nodded slowly. She didn't say anything except the _Ohh, okay_ look. We watched the view that was in front of us. Far in the distance, it was very foggy and nothing but clouds were seen there. It was hard to make out what it is. "You know something," said Filia, breaking the silence. "I think that Mister Gourry and Mister Zelgadis will understand your love for Miss Amelia. I mean, I understand. I don't mind the love you share for Miss Amelia." I was still looking away, but still listening to her talking. "The _weird_ relationship between Mister Xellos and I is much worse... especially mazokus are a bad reputation to us dragons." She then sighed. "We may be enemies, but I know someday the elders can accept him who he is... I mean, when he confesses his love to me and all that!" She then stopped talking and she said something under her breath that I didn't understand. I didn't bother asking her to repeat herself. But it somewhat sounded private to me. "Oh, I apologize, Miss Lina, for talking too much just now."

I turned to look at her and placed my hand over her back. "It's alright, Filia and you know what? I'm going to tell Zel and Gourry the truth!" I cheerfully said, with my fist held up high and clenched it. "Let's... go...ohhh... Ow, pains!"

Filia giggled to herself. "I'll fly us there!" she swiftly transformed into her dragon form and I sat on her back as she soared above the clouds. My sweat quickly dried off in the cool air and I kept my mouth shut, so I won't swallow any extra air. Filia then swooped down in high speed and landed just behind the restaurant to transformed back in her human form and we walked towards to restaurant.

We were gone for only an hour and they were still there inside the restaurant at our table when we got back inside. The table had few snacks, plates and glasses. Gourry and Zelgadis were both drinking hot chocolate and coffee, while Xellos was having tea. I sat next to the empty seat next to Amelia and she held me close. "Amelia..." I said.

"Miss Lina, " she started, "Mister Gourry and Mister Zelgadis totally understand our relationship." She smiled at me.

"Wait, _what_?!" I shot back, looking at her with an eerie look and blushed. "What do you mean?!"

"I told them everything..." Tuh-Told them everything...? Wait, also the time when we hugged each other while we were at the hot springs?! I blushed much deeper, then she looked at me and giggled. "Not _everything!_ Just about you and I take care of each other and they're alright with it. I mean..." she moved her face near my ear, "Mister Zelgadis doesn't even like me."

"Tha-That's good..." I whispered to Amelia when she sat back on her seat, then looking at Xellos and Filia, who were both sitting next to each other fighting over the last piece of a sliced blueberry cake, I added, "Now, let's just get these two together somehow..."


End file.
